A Fine Line
by Satski
Summary: Theres a fine line between love and a complete waste of time. SasuNaru.


Author: Satski

Summary: Theres a fine line between love and a complete waste of time. SasuNaru.

A/N: I haven't written any fanfics in so long, I hope this doesn't disappoint! I feel like crap, so if you see any grammar mistakes, please tell me. Visit my newly made FictionPress account! It's the same user name as this website. If you do read anything, please review it and tell me how bad it was and what I need to improve, I'd love it if you did!

**A Fine Line**

As I sit here, reading a jutsu scroll to get ready for the Jounin exams next month, I can't help but let my mind wander towards the relationship Naruto and I created. We've gotten close, but, should we try something more? It would ruin my relationship with him if he doesn't love me back. 

Theres a fine line between a lover and a friend, but does Naruto want to cross it with me, or will he leave me waiting on the border? I don't want to be alone anymore, I don't want to waste my time hoping, wanting, something I can never get. I used to be an avenger, someone who did whatever they could to get revenge, but Naruto went over and got me back. I don't want to sacrifice everything I had anymore.

Theres a fine line between reality and pretend, I can't control myself anymore, I want Naruto, no matter how. I want him to be mine, I want to be his as well, but I don't know if this is all just me dreaming too big. That stupid dobe is making me act like one of those sensitive romantic types you see a lot in movies.

Theres a fine line between a fairy-tale and a lie, I dream at night about him, I can't get him out of my head. But I know that he isn't mine, I know that no matter what happens in those thoughts aren't true.

Theres a fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Good bye", Sakura and Ino used to worship me, and now they just ignore me. How do I know if I'm not boring him already? I should take the risk before it's too late, but I don't want to be forgotten by him if he says no.

Theres a fine line between what I want and what I get, I can't always say 'I want this!' and get it in a second. Everyone has something they want, but can never get. Is it going to be like that with Naruto and me?

As I stood up, I decided to go to Ichiraku for dinner since I had missed lunch and Naruto sort of rubbed off on me. When I entered and heard the familiar "Welcome!" from the owner, I suddenly spot Naruto. 'Shit, his lack of thinking rubbed off on me as well!' I thought, 'I don't want to face him now that I just made my decision!! I have to go before he spots me...'

"Hey, Sasuke! Come join me for some ramen, it's the only reason you would come here." The blonde haired Jounin asked. 'Fuck, I can't leave now that he's seen me.' I sat in the stool next to his and ordered my ramen. As I waited, he asked me "You ready for the exams? They're sort of hard if I remembered, since we get paired up with one other random Jounin for the first exam. Then we go solo for exams two through five." "Of course I'm ready, I'm not Uchiha 'Fucking Sex God' Sasuke for no reason, you know." I replied in my cocky attitude.

Before Naruto could respond, my bowl was served and I rapidly raised my chopsticks to start eating.

** -B-O-B--S-A-Y-S--H-I-**

When we finished eating and I paid for my share, which also became me paying for Naruto's share as well, we went to the third training grounds just to talk about missions and what's been happening while the other was gone.

"I heard you're getting a team this year, think you can handle it usarontakachi?" I smirked, knowing it would rile him up. To my surprise, all he did was glare at me and respond "I'm not all too sure, I don't wanna get my hopes up and then end up with a dead team on our first real big mission." he said in all seriousness, this Naruto was one I saw from time to time whenever he was hiding something that he really wanted to ask or was bothering him. Sometimes I couldn't tell which one it was, and that's what bothered me the most.

As I thought on which one of the two it could be, I heard him mumbling but caught only the last few words. "...something so personal." "What dobe? Speak up." He started blushing and lowered his head a little, which confused me since he hardly ever blushed from embarrassment. "I said, what do you prefer Sasuke? And sorry for asking something so personal." As I stared at him, he started to fidget.

As I was about to answer him, seeing as it was my chance to see what he preferred, he beat me to it and yelled out "It's okay if you don't want to tell me! I mean, if you like guys or girls, or both, it doesn't matter, I won't say anything bad about that. Please teme, just don't get mad at me! You don't have to lie to me, but you don't have to tell me either, but I really hope you do. I'm actually okay with both, so I wouldn't scream or, or, or..." in a squeaky way that almost made me laugh, but I chuckled instead. I think that just made him even more confused than he was, and somewhat angry to boot, how nice. "What the hell teme!! You don't have to laugh at what I like!! You know I wouldn't have done that. You're so mean and selfish and I don't know why I even like you!"

THAT got me. For eternity, which was really just a minute, there was silence. I couldn't help but stare at him while he started blushing and stuttering "I mean...What is to say...I was just...Fuck. I screwed up our relationship, didn't I teme?" For a second there, I got sort of angry if he thought that I didn't like him and something so small would break our years of friendship up.

"Stupid dobe." I mumbled, with my hair hiding my eyes from his view. Naruto just turned to look at me with the same repeated words from a minute ago.

"Shut up..." I mumbled, we all seemed to do that a lot today, as I got closer to him.

"Wait, Sasuke, I'm sorry. I really am, I'm rea-" That shut him up good.

**_ Guess the line between lover and friend isn't so fine anymore._**

A/N: Ignore that it doesn't make sense, I sort of went brain dead for a while as I was typing. But seriously, go check out my poems and stuff at FictionPress. Don't forget to review here though!!


End file.
